Caged
by TheGundamGirls
Summary: Heero gets set a mission and Duo has a bad feeling about it. On the mission something goes terribly wrong that will change the lives of all the G-Boys forever... Rating is T but may go up in later chapters
1. Prolouge

**This is a story that both Shinigami and Me(akkiko) came up with while on a camp together. It was inspired by A few Evanescence and Nickel Back songs, particularly, Savin' Me (for Heero) and Far away (for Duo).**

**The main pairing HeeroxDuo, which must be said, is the best yaoi anime pairing of all time. Following this a few other common pairings followed, TrowaxQuatre, a brief ZechsxNoin and TreizexZechs. However as the storyline progressed a WufeixNoin one should appear.**

**Anyways I'm rambling lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Heero!"

Heero turned to face Duo who was standing in the house door way in a terrible state. He was still in his black silk pyjamas, the top few buttons were un-done and it hung half off his shoulder. The bottom of his braid had come out and is hair was sticking up like straw. After only a few seconds duos feet were freezing cold from standing on the stone door step.

"Hee-chan it's two in the morning, where are you going?" asked Duo in a sleepy voice.

Heero kept his emotionless mask and his fixed gaze on Duo.

Duo stared back at Heero "You have a mission? Don't you?"

Heero gave one firm nod which sent a worrying shiver down Duo's spine.

"I have a bad feeling about this, please Heero don't go," he pleaded.

Heero turned back at Duo "I'll see you at the harbour in the week."

Heero set off down the drive way his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Please Hee-chan don't go, I love you," whispered Duo but these words did not reach Heeros' ears.

Heero spent the greater part of a week, five days to be precise; on heavy surveillance of the oz base. He was always fully alert; sleep was not a necessity for the perfect soldier. Nevertheless he did like the nights spent when Duo had fallen asleep in his lap on the sofa. However this was spoilt when Duo awoke apologising for causing trouble for Heero. The things Duo said while apologising gave Heero a hollow pain in his chest which he was not familiar with. Heero had planned to talk to Quatre about this thinking the caring Arabic would know the problem but he had never got round to it with his frequent missions. He must remember to ask him when he finished this one.

After some final important decisions like which virus to use Heero was ready to enter the dragons' lair...

Heero approached the building stealthily the surveillance cameras blind stops working to his advantage. He reached the wall of the building moving swiftly, as he knew that a guard would come round the corner to finish his duty as the foot soldier did every day. Heero quickly shot into the unlocked door to his right. This amused Heero. The great organisation OZ can't lock one little door.

Heero ran silently down the bland grey hall ways knowing his way around the building like the back of his hand. He stopped at a large metal door with a small plaque reading main computer room. A question popped into his mind "where are the guards?" but he dismissed it without a second thought. He pushed the heavy door open with ease and stepped into the dark room. The door shut smoothly behind him. The gentle glow of a large computer screen was the only light source in the darkness. This, however, did not affect Heero as he had memorized all the blue prints. He slotted a blank disk drive into the computer and speedily hacked into the main frame and downloaded all the files. He removed the disk and inserted another which sent his chosen virus through the whole system corrupting all the files he'd just downloaded. Heero slotted the disk with the files on into his back pocket of his spandex space and exited the way that he came.

He was cornered, with well over two hundred guards in front of him all of them holding guns Heero had never seen before. By the time Heero had registered what was happening, which was only about a second or two; several guards had blocked the door to the main computer room. Heero pulled out his gun but five darts were fined into his arm sending his gun flying into the group of soldiers. Heero made a movement to run left the soldiers saw this and moved to block his way. This created an opening; Heero took this chance and ran right, knocking a handful of guards over. Heero shot down the hallway as fast as his legs would take him. He could no longer feel nor move the arm which had been shot so it swung limply by his side. Heero heard a hurry of feet behind him and a hail storm of darts shot into his back. His body was slowly going numb but he kept running. He came to an abrupt stop as his way was blocked with guards. Standing at the front of them was Zech Marquise pointing the unusual gun at Heero.

"Give up and sleep 01," he said before firing a dart at Heeros chest aiming near his heart, close enough to make the dart work but far enough away that it didn't kill him from the needle

The last dart had done it; it had finally finished the unbeatable perfect soldier. Heero fell forward crashing hard on the floor. As his mind began to shut down one last thought ran through his head,

"God dammit Duo, why do you have to be right this time?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Want more? Then send FEEDBACK! If you don't have a FanFiction Account you can always e-mail us (our e-mail is on our proflite) ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a story that both Shinigami and Me(akkiko) came up with while on a camp together. It was inspired by A few Evanescence and Nickel Back songs, particularly, Savin' Me (for Heero) and Far away (for Duo).**

**The main pairing HeeroxDuo, which must be said, is the best yaoi anime pairing of all time. Following this a few other common pairings followed, TrowaxQuatre, a brief ZechsxNoin and TreizexZechs. However as the storyline progressed a WufeixNoin one should appear.**

**Anyways I'm rambling lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Trieze entered the small room outside the gundam polite cell. There were three soldiers there, and obvious rookie and two professionals.

"Has the pilot woken up?" asked Trieze.

"Should have," shrugged one of the professionals.

The other professional grinned, "We've been 'testing' the holding device."

Treize nodded, "You," he pointed to the rookie, "It is time for you to put your training into practice."

The rookie gulped and picked up a rod from the small fire place. He followed Trieze as he entered the room.

"Hey!" said one of the professionals.

The rookie turned just in time to catch a gun, "We've made the solution stronger"

* * *

Heeros' eyes flickered before slowly opening and the scene around him faded into view. Heero carefully analysed the room he was in. The walls all looked solid and well built. They were painted bleach white. The only way in or out Heero could clearly see was a great large metal door which would take twelve fully grown meant to open.

'Gundainium,' Heero concluded after examining the door.

The control over his body was slowly and painfully returning to him. Heero pushed himself up carefully groaning at the awkward stiffness his body presented to him. The back of his head was throbbing, it must have hit something or been hit recently. Heero forced himself to stand up. His ankle, wrists and neck felt strangely stiff. Without completely registering what he was doing he touched one of his wrists, it was ice cold. His vision, hovered down to his cold wrists, only then did he notice the silver metal bands around them.

"More Gundainium?" Heero queried aloud to himself.

There was a low humming noise coming from behind him. He had no time to turn to see where the sound was coming from. He even didn't have time to think. As in a split second he was pulled back to the wall behind him by the Gundainium bands. His head hit the wall hard, which explained the pain in the back of his head. He was stuck to the wall hovering thirty centimetres off the floor.

'An electro magnet' Heero concluded, 'Gundainium so I can't break free. It explains why my body aches; some fucking sod must have been messing with the switch for their own sick amusement. Defiantly the work of OZ.'

The sound of metal sliding on metal echoed through the cell followed by a series of loud clunking noises. The door called out as it was forced open by the twelve men. It wasn't opened fully just enough to fit a fully grown man through. A knee high black leather boot stepped through the door. Trieze Kushranade entered in his usual grand manner, while a young foot soldier scurried in after him.

The soldier was an average looking oz soldier but his eyes were wide with fear at the sight of Heero. It was obvious to Heero that the new OZ cadets had been trained to believe that he, and most likely the other gundam pilots were savagely violent. Trust OZ. The soldier had a glowing red poker that he was clenching so tight, the leather gloves he was wearing screeched in pain.

"What is your name?" asked Trieze plainly.

Heero remained silent sending Trieze a threatening glare. Not that he had anything to threaten him with.

"Tell me your name, 01," asked Trieze, still keeping his cool.

Heeros glare did not flicker but he raised one eyebrow. Trieze sent Heero a smug smile for a split second. It was so fast a normal human would not have noticed it but then again Heero Yuy is not a normal human. Trieze looked at the soldier beside him who was looking at Heero. The soldier turned to Trieze who gave him a short nod. The soldier gulped which echoed ominously around the room before approaching Heero cautiously.

Heero looked sceptically at the soldier. He was so scared he wouldn't dare put the rod on Heero. All Heero would have to do is look at him and he'd retreat with his tail between his legs. As the soldier approached in his irritating slow way Heeroshot the young man one of his scariest death glares. This instead of scaring the solider gave him a usual strength, 'The stories were true about the 01 Gundam Pilot.'

The soldier ripped off Heeros' top. He slowly pressed the hot metal rod to Heeros chest. This was not the worst pain the perfect soldier had ever felt, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Heero showed no sign of any pain though. He would show no weakness to these sick bastards. The solider knowing that he wouldn't be able to poke the rod into Heero again walked out of the room. Once the rookie had left the room an older solider walked into it, he was more evil looking than the rookie and obviously had more experience in torture than the last one.

The new solider walked painfully slowly towards Heero to make him wonder what sort of things that the solider would do to him. However, this was not the case with Heero, it just served to piss him off further. The new solider realising that he was pissing off the gundam pilot sped up his walk and reached him faster than he would have liked. Picking up the rod that the rookie had left behind, he ripped off Heero's shorts and shoved the rod onto Heero's inner thigh. Noticing that Heero still hadn't screamed out in pain or even looked like he as if he was in pain decided that the rod just wasn't going to cut it and so took it off of Heero's thigh. Throwing the rod aside the solider pulled some knives out of hidden pockets and slammed one of them through his shoulder, noticing that he still hadn't screamed out in pain he took the knife out and stabbed him through the thigh, the same thigh that the rod had been poked into. He still didn't screamed out in pain although the solider thought that he had grunted slightly, he left the knife there and shoved another three into his body, one in is other thigh, and two into his shoulders. Heero still hadn't screamed or even grunted in pain yet, the solider was getting mad at him, he took another knife out of his pockets and slashed at Heero's face, the knife went in a diagonal line staring from the right hand side of his forehead just missing his right eye, but still going over his nose and ending near the bottom of his left ear. Heero just flinched at the pain that was afflicted on him, blood had started to pour over his eye and so he had trouble seeing what the solider was going to do next. Because there was blood in one eye Heero didn't notice the solider smiling evilly or the new solider that had come into the room to help his buddy try and get a scream out of him. The second solider just took one look at Heero and grinned at his partner and started t make braking motions with his hands. His partners' eyes lit up with recognition, and he started to smirk. Both of them walked casually up to Heero and grabbed behind his elbow and pulled forward forcefully breaking his arm.

Trieze smiled, satisfied with the loud cracks. He turned gracefully, his cloak flowing behind him. He exited in the same grand manner in which he entered, leaving his men to do his dirty work. The gundam pilot would learn to co-operate, he will talk, he will sing.

* * *

"DUO FOR FUCKS SAKE SIT DOWN!" shouted Wufei.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WUFFERS! I'M WORRIED!" yelled Duo stopping in mid pace.

"I win," said Trowa calmly and Wufei and Duo continues to shout, "That makes it past 30."

"MY NAME IS WUFEI YOU DIP-SHIT!"

"Nuhu!" replied Quatre "There's no violence I'm still wining!"

There was a loud crash as Duos fist made contact with Wufeis face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!"

Quatre grumbled as he pulled out a ten pound note and handed it to the content looking Trowa. There was a knock at the door and the room went silent.

"HEERO!" exclaimed Duo running to the door and flinging it open almost sending it off it's hinges. Seeing the person at the door his heart sank into a deeper depression, "Oh, it's you."

Standing at the door was a very serious looking Relena, "Is Heero in?"

"What's it to you?" spat Duo.

This was one of the hardest things for Duo to do. Standing and talking to Relena without harming her or at least slamming the door in her face no matter how much he wanted to.

"Heero never goes anywhere without his laptop," she stated.

"Thank you Miss Fucking obvious," said Duo sarcastically. If he couldn't hurt her the least he could do was swear at her.

Duos pissed of face soon turned to a look of horror as Relena produced a battered black laptop. He snatched it off her. It was probably a sick joke she was playing on him. He opened it up and found he was wrong. On the screen was Heeros' familiar green box stating the many missed messages he had from Dr.J.

"What have you done to Heero?" asked Duo coldly.

"I didn't-"

She was cut off by a bleeping sound coming from the lap top. It was an incoming message. Duo pressed enter and an image of Dr.J appeared on the screen.

"Heero?" he asked.

"No Duo, Duo Maxwell." Duo walking into the house completely ignoring Relena who followed after him.

"Ah G's boy,"

Duo went back into the living room. Quatre was sitting on a single arm chair of which Trowa was sitting on the arm of. Duo took a seat next to Wufei on the sofa and placed the laptop on the ark brown coffee table in front of him. Relena stood out of the way behind the sofa watching the laptop intently.

"Where's Heero?" asked Duo bluntly.

"He's not with you?" he asked casually

"No," said Duo threw his teeth.

"This is problematic, I believe Heero could have been captured.."

"Problematic!?" exclaimed Duo, his voice raising, "HEERO DOESN'T **GET **_CAPTURED!"_

"I'll call back if there's any news," said Dr.J, disappearing from the screen.

"Duo..." said Quatre sympathetically, "No-ones perfect."

Duo shut the laptop, tucked it under his arm and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. There was an awkward silence in the room. Duo lent up against he wall and hugged the laptop tightly. 'Heero is,' thought Duos tears trickled down his face.

* * *

"Good evening 01," said Treize cheerfully as he entered the white room.

Heero was attached to the wall, as always using the very affective way of restraining the gundam polite. There were scars all over his body, some even on his one flawless face, from the previous sessions. The scattered remnants of his top lay on the floor untouched and stained in blood. Heero had deep purple bags under his eyes, during previous torture sessions he had not been aloud to sleep for days on end and it was finally taking affect on him.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Treize.

Heero didn't even bother to give a defiant grunt he just remained silent. He watched the familiar scene of the tortures come into his room. It must have been a least a month since he was first captured and there was one thing that was on his mind constantly.....Duo. He had never got to tell Duo how he really felt. One of the men plunged a knife into his stomach. Then another next to it, then another and another. One grabbed the four knives and twisted them round slowly. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to.....

* * *

**Akkiko- Shini-chan we is popular already! We ad LOADS of hits :D (insert random happy dance here) Ok on a serious note. (Yes I can be serious when I want to) I'm really happy with this chapter. I was absolutely hopeless at trying to write the first torture scene so Shini-sempai did it instead I just added evil Treize in it. However I do believe I've started a good flow of Quatre and Trowa bets lol.**

**_Shinigami - suprisingly Akkiko CAN be serious (although it is EXTREMELY rare), and yes Akkiko is HOPELESS at writing torture scenes (grumbles cause I have to hurt MY Hee-chan) and yes I agree the Quatre Trowa flow was very well written and I just LOVE the evil Treize (laughing evily in the background while Akkiko hides under her bed). Now I only have one thing left to say REVIEW OR ELSE!!! Have a nice day :)_**

* * *

**While you are reading this Relena continues to stalk Heero**

**Help us to stop this horror by posting Feedback**

**With your help and the help of others we can stop this monster in her tracks**

**Don't be a Stalker Supporter post your Feedback NOW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a story that both Shinigami and Me(akkiko) came up with while on a camp together. It was inspired by A few Evanescence and Nickel Back songs, particularly, Savin' Me (for Heero) and Far away (for Duo).**

**The main pairing HeeroxDuo, which must be said, is the best yaoi anime pairing of all time. Following this a few other common pairings followed, TrowaxQuatre, a brief ZechsxNoin and TreizexZechs. However as the storyline progressed a WufeixNoin one should appear.**

**Anyways I'm rambling lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Treize grinned pleased with the sound that was music to his let out all of the emotion and pain he had bottled up over his life time and Oz's torture had released it. (1) Treize looked smug with himself as he exited the room. Zechs was standing there looking very solemn and focused on Trieze and his restrained satisfied smile.

Trieze tried to put on a serious face (*AN:failing*) as he said, "I think we're making progress."

* * *

Duo sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the docks. He looked out to sea, watching the orange sun sink slowly into the ocean. His fingers clutched tightly onto the laptop resting on his knees. Duo hadn't allowed anyone touch Heeros' laptop and since the message from Dr.J. He couldn't bring himself to open it and look at any of Heeros' files. The only time he had opened it was when the laptop bleeped meaning there was an incoming message from Dr.J none of which had turned up any important information about Heero. Duos stomach growled noisily he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He didn't want to leave in-case Heero came and he missed him. Wufei sighed as he walked down the docks to Duo. He sat next to him putting the straw basket between them.

"I've brought you some food," said Wufei plainly.

"I'm not hungry," replied Duo just as his stomach gave a large growl.

Wufei grinned, "Your stomach says different."

'Bloody betrayer,' said Duo in his mind to his stomach.

"Here," said Wufei putting the basket on Duos lap.

Duo sighed he couldn't say no to food. He took the small piece off the small piece of cloth. He picked up an item of food not paying attention to what it was and pushed it into his mouth. His mind was not on the food it was wandering to think of Heero.............again. Wufei laughed at Duo. Duo's conscious came crashing back down to earth. Wufei had laughed.

"Did you just?" asked Duo eyes wide in horror. He must be asleep. He'd had a similar dream not with Wufei in it. In the dream he was waiting for Heero like he had for the past year. Duo was waiting for the main part of the dream to start. He was waiting for Heeros' body to surface in the water like it always did. He was waiting for the moment he woke up sweating on the edge of the dock. Heero didn't surface. He didn't wake up. This wasn't a dream. Wufei took the piece of cloth reaching wiped the cream from off Duos cheek.

"Duo you messy bugger you're meant to have desert last," he laughed.

Duo grabbed Wufeis wrist stopping him from putting the cloth near his face, "Who are you and what have you done with Wuffers?"

Wufei laughed again putting the cloth down as Duo slowly let go of him.

"Okay now I know you're not him,"

Wufei smiled, "I've grown to like that nickname."

"Well then I'll have to think of a new one to piss you off," growled Duo turning away from Wufei. This had not pleased him on top of everything he couldn't piss off Wufei. He picked up the basket and slammed it between them.

"You're so cute when you're pissed off," purred Wufei licking the cream of Duos cheek slowly.

Duo edged away from Wufei, "Ok now I am dreaming."

"You've dreamt of this too?" smiled Wufei getting closer to Duo moving the basket as he did so.

"Wufei stop it this isn't funny," Duos nervous voice betrayed the tough visage he was trying to put on.

"It's not meant to be funny," he said quietly as he lifted one leg over Duo mounting him.

Duo went ridged. He couldn't stop what Wufei was doing he had no strength to do so after the long day. Wufei had planned this. It was dark now and no-one was here.

"W-wufei, don't," stammered Duo.

Wufei put his finger on Duos lips, "Shhhhh, you know you want this as much as I do."

Wufei kissed him passionately. Duo was so shocked that even though his brain was screaming at him to shove Wufei away his body didn't obey his mind. Once the shock of the kiss registered in Duo's mind he shoved Wufei off of him and into the ocean that was in front of him. Duo wanting to stay at the dock to wait for Heero to come back didn't want to run away from the docks because of Wufei. So instead of running away he went as far away from where Wufei landed as Possible and sat down staring out into the sunset waiting for Heero to return. But his mind was not on looking for Heero. His mind was screaming as to why Wufei had kissed him and why he hadn't noticed that Wufei liked him in that sense.

Wufei was shocked when he was pushed away from Duo and when the water enveloped his body his mind started to wonder 'was i mistaken? Does he really not like me in that way? God what have i done and how will this affect our friendship?'

* * *

"Commander Trieze," said Zech approaching Trieze before he entered the gundam pilots torture room, "He's bee in our custody for many years and all we've managed to get out of him is screams. Don't you think it is a lost cause?"

"Not at all," mused Trieze "You need patience."

"But-" began Zechs before Trieze interrupted.

"Would you like to come and see today?"

* * *

Heero panted trying to ignore the pain but it was impossible. No amount of near death training could have prepared him for this level of torture, this was a new level. His vision was blurred all he could see was the familiar door opening and two unclear figures step into the room. Heero let out another scream as a warm blade already soaked in his blood plunged through his chest missing his vital organs.

"Hello 01," said the familiar sadistic voice of Treize, "Would you like to speak to day?"

The violence being inflicted on him stopped. It was bliss. Even though he was in pain no new pain was coming. Obviously his face or body language had shown this.

"If you speak then we will stop for today." said Treize failing to hide his satisfaction.

Heero was tempted by this prospect. At least a few hours without torture.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Trieze though he knew the answer to the question. He just wanted to see Heero answer him. He needed the satisfaction.

Heero lowered his head slightly to say he would. He never thought it would come to this. This was utter defeat. The second greatest loss he could lose. His pride as a perfect soldier.

"What is your name?"

Heero swallowed the blood in his mouth. It hurt as it slid down his dry throat. "Heero."

"Your full name please," commanded Trieze refraining from laughing in triumph.

"Heero Yuy," croaked Heero almost chocking on his own name.

Treize grinned smugly as he gestured for the torturers to follow him out the door.

* * *

"Why did you only ask for his name?" asked Zechs as they walked out of the secluded area of the base which held the tortured gundam pilot.

"One step at a time, my dear Zech," said Treize confidently, "We mustn't rush this."

* * *

Heero fell to the floor hard. He rolled onto his back and clutched his seeping wounds. Sweat fell down from his face as he looked up at the ceiling. He tried to settle his heavy breathing.

"Forgive me Duo," he panted, "I'm not strong enough." These were his last words as he slipped into a much needed unconsciousness.

* * *

Duo's eyes snapped open as Heeros' voice rung in his ears.

* * *

**(1) If you don't understand the end of the last one it means he had to scream.**

**Akkiko-Sorry it took so long GOMEN NASAI! Ok now about this chapter ^^ I really like the ending of it. I love evil trieze he's always to happy with himself XD Another point. I don't know if anyone noticed but before Heero said his name he swallowed the blood. We were gonna have him spit it out but at this point he's being submissive so we had hi swallow it ^^ Just thought I'd say that for anyone who didn't notice ^^**

**Shinigami - (smacking head against the wall (HARD)) must retrain Kiko, so obvious why we wrote that.**

**Akkiko-TT^TT Shini-semapi TT^TT ((If I had read through I probably wouldn't have noticed. So it was for all the retard like me out there ^^ Show your support! ))**

**Shinigami - (looks evilly at Akkiko (REALLY EVILLY)) She said she was a retard must really retrain her now, must never say or accept any problems that there may be (NOT THAT THERE SHOULD BE ANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) am going to have to go back to the basics with her (FUCK ALL MY HARD WORK RUINED CAUSE SHES A BLOODY RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Akkiko-But my bruises just healed form last time! *cries in emo corner***

**Inner Akkiko-Why so many bloody exclamation marks TT^TT she was the one to say not to accept problems**

**Shinigami - note to self destroy emo corner, and must go over the the lesson of not dissing their evil masters (SPECIALLY THE MOST POWERFUL ONE IN THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Akkiko-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY EMO CORNER! I NEEDS THAT!**

**Inner Akkiko-There are those stupid exclamation marks ¬¬**

**Shinigami - (goes over to emo corner) DIE YOU BLASTED EMO CORNER, YOUR THE REASON FOR MY STUDENTS FAILURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Oh and Kiko, i can read your inner thoughts as well, to many exclamation marks you bitch you now have clean up duty after MY practise sessions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (laughs evilly XD)_**

**Akkiko- EMO CORNER!! *angst* **

**Inner Akkiko- Shit shit shit shit shit shit**

**Akkiko- But Shini-sempai! Its will take me years to move the bodies alone! TT^TT Not to mention how long it will take me to get out the blood stains TT^TT**

**Shiniagmi - (laughter slowly fades out as i walk away from ansting student)  
**

* * *

**While you are reading this Relena continues to stalk Heero**

**Help us to stop this horror by posting Feedback**

**With your help and the help of others we can stop this monster in her tracks**

**Don't be a Stalker Supporter post your Feedback NOW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a story that both Shinigami and Me(akkiko) came up with while on a camp together. It was inspired by A few Evanescence and Nickel Back songs, particularly, Savin' Me (for Heero) and Far away (for Duo).**

**The main pairing HeeroxDuo, which must be said, is the best yaoi anime pairing of all time. Following this a few other common pairings followed, TrowaxQuatre, a brief ZechsxNoin and TreizexZechs. However as the storyline progressed a WufeixNoin one should appear.**

**Anyways I'm rambling lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Akkiko: We're still alive! Ok well GOMEN for the wait but Shini and I have had lots of stuff to do, school and shix. We managed to find sometime where we were together and we can write another chapter. Sorry this one is a bit short but we thought we should get something out. **

**

* * *

  
**

The sun rose from the ocean in its routine way but it was no the light that had awoken Duo but the resonating voice in his mind.

"Heero…" he whispered. He re-ran the words again, this time not as clear, before it was as if Heero was right next to him whispering into his sleeping ear. He looked around. There was no Heero. He reached into his short term memory and re-ran the voice again and again and again. He could not loose that beautiful sound that was Heero's voice. He wished he had heard something different but right now after years apart he would settle for anything. He managed to hear them again perfectly, once.

"Forgive me Duo," panted the voice, "I'm not strong enough…"

He begged for his mind to replay it perfectly again but he couldn't. The sound was already beginning to fade so only the words remained. Duo curled up into a fetal position praying that these were not words from Heero were just words his mind had created with Heero's voice, words strung together from his fading memories. He knew this was not true.

"You don't need to be forgiven," he whispered to the wind, "You are stronger than I can ever be…"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Quatre. The feminine male pushed his seat back and stood to his feet, "You did what!?"

"I just thought…." Said Wufei pathetically standing by the kitchen door.

"No," snapped Quatre, "You didn't think. You didn't think at all. Duo is still waiting for Heero! It's been nearly six years since Heero disappeared and he is still out there waiting for him! What makes you think you can go to him and pull a stupid stunt like that!?"

"I-"

"No!" interrupted the read faced blond, "You go back there and you apologise!"

Duo lay there for a moment watching the sun rise and his fading hope of Heero's return flared into life.

"Duo…" said a voice from above him.

Duo turned, "Heero!" he exclaimed. The light faded from his eyes when reality told him what he saw, "Oh, Wufei…" he turned away from him, "What do you want?" he asked coldly. He crossed his arms trying to make a barrier between him and the Chinese gundam pilot.

"I was told to come and apologies."

"Told?" asked Duo bitterly.

"N-no," said Wufei, "I want to apologies."

The soul retching scream rung from the gundam pilots dry, brittle throat. Trieze stood there focusing on the scene in front of him. His eyes looked greedily at the blood trickling from Heero's lip. The scene had become ecstasy to him. The torture, the screams, it was bliss.

"What is your name?" he asked, his eyes travelling from the mutilated chest to the strong face.

"Heero Yuy." Gasped Heero.

"What is your occupation?"

"Gundam pilot 01."

"Who do you work for?"

"That's classified."

Heero screamed again and looked down at the blunt blade that had been thrust through his back. He gasped out pathetically as the sword was pulled from his chest.

"_Who _do you work for?" Trieze repeated secretly and sadistically not wanting an answer from the tortured pilot.

"Classified…" Heero managed to muster unable to raise his head anymore. His eyes were involuntarily looked at the gapping wounds in his chest.

Trieze nodded lustfully not taking his eyes of the 21 year old pilot as his back arched with pain when a hot poker was thrust through the wound where the blunt blade had just made.

Zechs placed his hand on Trieze's shoulder, "Trieze," he said gently, "I think that's enough."

Trieze swatted Zechs away, "No," he said manically, "I'll say when it's enough. Me. Not you!"

Zechs stepped back returning to his place as Heero let out another scream as the poker was thrust through another wound burning the flesh sending a horrid stench in the already retching smelling room. Dried blood and other bodily fluids covered the floor of the pilots room of torture and the room where he had been living for the past six years. After many silent scream filled minutes, Trieze breathing heavily, he spoke.

"Ok, you can stop," he said forcing himself to leave the room.

Trieze entered his office with Zechs loyally at his side. Adrenalin was coursing through him. He hadn't got his fix yet, not yet. He turned to Zechs his eyes filled with sadistic ideas of lust and wrath.

"Sir-" began Zechs but he was cut off by Trieze's lips.

Zechs didn't fight Trieze as there lips and body molded into each other. Trieze violently dug his finger nails into Zech's top and ripped the fabric from his skin. He dug his nails into Zechs skin, Zechs let out an un-approving moan to the violence. Trieze couldn't care less what Zech's thought, the blood felt right trickling down his fingers. Zechs tried to push Trieze off him. Mixed emotions filling his mind. He wanted Trieze but he knew the kiss and the violence wasn't meant for him.

"Trieze," he whimpered.

"Fine," Trieze growled harshly pushing Zech's aside, his manhood still burning. He yanked open the door and headed down the route they had just came down.

Heero's disappearing image of the world confused him as Trieze returned to the room, he had just left. Trieze lifted Heero to his feet and propped him against the wall. Greedy ideas of sadistic pleasure darted through his mind at light spread. He drew back his hand and slapped Heero's already bruised face. He felt his body shake with the high. His fists came down on hero like a hail storm one after another till it was hard to figure out which fist had his where.

"Trieze!" exclaimed Zechs as he burst into the room, wearing the ripped remnants of his top, his back still bleeding. He pulled at Trieze but he didn't move, "Trieze stop!" he continued, "Trieze you'll kill him!"

Trieze stopped. If he killed him, he couldn't continue like he had done the past six years. He stood there breathing heavily over the unconscious body of Heero Yuy. Zechs relaxed; sure that Trieze wouldn't hit him again.

"You'll kill him," he echoed his own words sadly.

Trieze turned and grabbed Zech's hand. Zechs didn't protest as he was dragged to Trieze's locked office and forced into Trieze dealing with his problem of lust.

* * *

**Akkiko-*sigh* few I finally finished cleaning Shini-sama's practice session area. So I've had time to write more ^^ So blame Shini-sama for the lateness.**

**Shini-LIER that id not why we didn't write it………STOP TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON ME!!! You've just earned yourself ANOTHER 2 centuries of cleaning the training room **_**after**_** MY training sessions**

**Akkiko-Why? It's your mess, you should clean it up! I'm busy, I have my own students now **

**Shini- You're my student and so you should clean up after me or else I'll never teach you anything again and **_**WHY**_** and **_**WHEN **_**did you get your own student your not qualified NOR do you have the power!**

**Akkiko- I am qualified If you remember *sigh* shall we rap this up?**

**Shini – no because you never passed that test remember!!! You BARELY passed the first section an then you miserably FAILED the second part and besides I said I was retraining you and therefore you loose ALL qualifications and any standing in the underworld that you had previously gained. So HA not so smart are you now my little bitch?**

**Akkiko-*mutters and grumbles***

**

* * *

**

**While you are reading this Relena continues to stalk Heero**

**Help us to stop this horror by posting Feedback**

**With your help and the help of others we can stop this monster in her tracks**

**Don't be a Stalker Supporter post your Feedback NOW!**


End file.
